Sweet on the Inside
by RevengeOfTheNightmareSkittles
Summary: Toushiro Hitsugaya doesn't like sweet things, like candy or chocolate- and that just won't do. Watch Ichigo try to convince him in ways only a lover can that sweets can be fantastic... But Shiro's so stubborn, Ichigo often has to... shall we say?...persuade him. Rated M for language and sex, IchiHitsu
1. Ice Cream On Byakuya's Desk

"Renji!" Ichigo ran into the sixth squad captain/ vice captains office. "Nani? What's the matter?" He murmered sleepily, picking his head up off the desk. "One of the Negitivos Espada has appeared in Karakura town. You and Byakuya have been sent out to deal with it." He said in an official tone. "Okay" He mutttered, rubbing his eyes sleepilly. "but cut the crap, ne? Who is it." Ichigo winced, and avoided the pinaple head's eyes. "Mehreen." He said quietly, as if he feared the name itself would draw the very scary girl there.

"Well, go! I'm sure Byakuya's already in Karakura, fighting!" Gods, but it was just too fun to mess with half awake Renji! The fukitaichou immediately ran out of the room.

Ichigo grinned to himself. Plan A, commence.

Stage two. He pulled out a Hell Butterfly from his Haori, and held it on the tip of his finger. Then, the teen took a rather curious loooking device out of his pocket. He eyed it warily, and looked somewhat afraid as he touched a certain part of it.

It _looked_like an ordinary pocket knife- except with MANY more side contraptions. It still looked normal though, so it could avoid suspision at first glance.

He had thought it was a pocket knife at first two- and was highly relieved- but he shouldhave known better. Urahara give him something _normal _for Christmas? Too good to be true. So Ichigo treated the thing (that had somehow vapporized his toaster, shocked him alot, and set fire to his ceiling fan in the last week) like a bomb. He still had no idea how to work it.

Urahara wouldn't explain either. "Figuring it out is half the fun!"

Crazy old perv. No _wonder_ him and his dad were old buddies. He did know, theoretically, how to work a few of it's functions. When they designated to work for him. He swore that sometimes the knife just loved to torment him.

Well, anyways, thanks to what he did, a sort of blow-horn on a spring came out. Ichigo grabbed it, pressed his mouth to it, concentrated, and then said: "A word please, Hitsugaya taichou?" It came out in a perfect, flawless imitation of Byakuya Kuchiki's voice, that freaked him out on deep psychiatrical levels "A word please, Hitsugaya Taichou?" He said briefly and coldly, before hastilly removing his lips from the device that could change his voice to any that he wanted.

Unfortunately, the thing left after affects. So ichigo amused himself by saying funny things as Byakuya's voice faded away and his came back, as he waited for the Hell Butterfly to reach Toushiro. He sat on the desk, eyeing the minifridge in the break room evily.

"No, renji. You've been a very bad boy. You need to be punished." He said in too perfect an imitation- freaky. He shuddered.

"Yes, Lord Aizen." He said, just because he wondered what it would sound like if Byakuya ever went over to the dark side. And then:

"Oh, Toushiro! You're so tight!" _That, _was particularly disturbing, although Ichigo had a giant grin on his face. This was so fun.

He sensed Toushiro's reitsu coming closer, but not fast.

"Weee! I'm a leprechaun! I will destroy all of humanity and make the Rainbow hedgehogs cower beneath the awesome power that is BYAKUYA-MAN!" He laughed.

"I... like... big butts and i cannot lie! You other brother's can't deny. When a girl walks in with an itty bitty waste and a round thing in your face you get _sprung!"_

Okay, now _that _one had him rolling around on the floor, laughing. Hysterically. He really couldn't stop.

He still had Byakuya's voice- so hearing Byakuya laugh was hillarious. He laughed even harder. Finally he managed to pull himself together, sitting on the desk again. "I am Kuchiki Byakuya. My Giant pride and Ego frighten even the most desperate of women away." He laughed again. The voice was fading though. Thank the gods.

And then, because ichigo really is too curious for his own good, he moaned, and was astonished that Byakuya could make that sound. Ichigo did it again, and again, too amused to notice that the tenth division captain had finally arived.

"Wow, Ichigo. I am _so _going to pretend I never saw this." Came the smirking comentation of a certain white haired midget.

Ichigo just shrugged, and- smiling- walked over to his Boyfriend and kissed him passionately. This kiss was well met, with the same fierceness, and ichigo, pulled him over to Byuakuya's desk. The taichou didn't seem to notice, and moaned into the berry's mouth as he picked him up and set him on the table top.

A warm hand slid up his Haori, and Toushiro moaned agian. Ichigo was making similar sounds, smiling and panting. And then suddenly- Ichigo had a bucket of ice cream.

Toushiro's quick and sharp witted mind would have been instantly alert and suspicious as to how the container suddenly appeared in his hands, but right now he could barely bring himself to notice, much less _care_.

Ichigo smirked, making a mental note to thank Urahara-san again for his gift. A certain thing done and _wham_. Time froze within whatever room the user of the device happened to be in, affecting everybody but the user. It only lasted for seven seconds however.

More than enough time to flash step to the mini fridge. Ichigo slid off Toushiro's white captains Haori with ease, letting it pool around toushiro on the desk. Ichigo's captain's haori fell too, and his lips were met by toushiro's in a fiery kiss that was somehow cold, as his cool hand ran along the sun-kissed skin of ichigo's chest.

Those insistant, nimble fingered, pale hands made quick work of his black shinigami robes, and Ichigo quickly returned the favor.

Leaving them both naked and panting and making out, with toushiro sitting on byakuya's desk. Ichigo kissed down the white haired teen's body, until he got to his manhood. He pointedly ignored it, licking and kissing his inner thighs. Toushiro had almost completely lost control (always a sight to see) and was moaning out his name, begging, and yelling at him. All in his same cool voice. Contrary to popular belief, that was his voice. Quiet and cold. His natural voice.

Ichigo watched toushiro r his head back in pleasure as the red-head grabbed his groan, and then, he darted his mouth down and pressed the tip of his tougue against toushiro's entrance. He pumped his dick, causing toushiro to thrust into his hand, leaning back on his elbows to watch Ichigo work.

"Ah, Ichigo, please." He begged. "Not yet." Ichigo said evilly, slowly sticking his entire tongue deep in toushiro. The white haired captain squirmed, moaning and crying out at the pleasure, as ichigo moved his tongue around, thrusting it in and out. And then suddenly, Ichigo was out of him. Toushiro opened his eyes (he hadn't notcied that he'd screwed them shut in pure ecstasy) and looked up at his lover, who was now grinning wickedly, the tub of ice cream open, and a spoon glinting evily in his hand.

Toushiro groaned. "Oh no." He muttered. He _really _didn't like sweets. And it had nothing to do with how childish they were. At all. (or so he tells himself).

Ichigo spooned some out and toushiro got to see what flavour it was- cookies and cream. Toushiro couldn't help it- he bit his lip. Ichigo smiled. "Mmmm, want some, Shiro-chan?" He asked, getting a spoonful and leisurely closing his lips over it. His eyes closed and he moaned at the delicious taste. Toushiro clenched his fists and bit down harder on his lips. He would not moan, would not moan, would not-

"N-no" He gasped out. Ichigo pouted and Toushiro groaned internally. Suddenly, something very cold and wet hit his chest, making him gasp out. The heat, as good as it was, couldn't even begin to compete with _ice. _And sex and coldness- Toushiro moaned at the thought. Ichigo had put an amount of the frozen goodness on his chest- and he... he...

Ichigo bent down and started licking it off. Sucking slightly, biting lightly sometimes, but _licking _the ice cream off him! His skilled tongue darted out over and over again, trailing downwards as ichigo cleared any trace of the substance. Toushiro's hands tangled his hair, not pulling him closer, just loving the feel of the soft strands and pulling a little- he knew Ichigo liked it.

"Mmm, are you _sure _you don't want any?" Ichigo purred, flicking his tongue out in Toushiro's navel. Toushiro gasped. "Stop teasing me." He managed. Ichigo widened his eyes innocently.

"What? How am I teasing you toushiro?" Ichigo muttered, kissing lower and lower.

Toushiro moaned. "You know exactly-" The rest of the response was cut off as ichigo abrubtly brought his lips to the captain's, passing a bit of ice cream to his lover, who swallowed greedily without thinking about it, while their tongues moved together.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked huskilly, pulling away. Pride be damned.

Toushiro yanked Ichigo's mouth back to his own, pressing their chests impossibly closer, and wrapping his legs around the taller. He bit Ichigo's bottom lip as he finally pulled back, and toushiro trailed kisses down ichigo's jaw to his neck, where he bit and sucked a little.

"Pass the ice-cream" The captain muttered, finally letting the lust take over and completely shut his brain up.

Ichigo didn't hesitate to obey the captain- which was wise of him.

**How was that? I didn't get into the actualy lemon-ness. It's more of a lime. I wanted to end it like that- with the last line being "Pass teh ice cream" Muahahaha. I know, i'm evil.  
This one is a request via a review by _MusicGirl123_. I'll do old man yama's desk later... :)  
Reviews?**

**Urahara: Oh, Keena-san, you used my Poket-knife in this one! Thanks for the advertising!**

**Me (Keena): No problem, crazy old perv! I love how you refuse to tell Ichi how it works!**

**Urahara: *Evil twinkle in eyes* Just let me know if you need anything else. *dark and mysterious voice***

**Me: *Grins evily* But of course. *same voice***

**Zangetsu: Rin, where am i in this chapter?**

**Me (Rin is my nickname from Old man Zangetsu): With Hyourinmaru ;)**

**Zangetsu: ...**

**Ichigo: HEY! Old man! I thought you hated the rain!**

**Zangetsu: Snow is different.**

**Ichigo: BULL! Hyourinmaru doesn't even _have_ a human form! He's a dragon!**

**Toushiro: Rin stop lying to him. You know you really have no idea where his Zampakuto is.**

**Me: Yes I do! He... uh... DROPPED IT! **

**Hichigo: WTf are you guys talking about. Do _you_ even know?**

**Us:... not really.**

**Urahara: Well you see...**

**Us: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**END**


	2. From The Gay NightClub 2 Chocolate Syrup

The distorted roar of the _insane_ music the night club pumped through the speakers was an intoxicating rush to its patrons- most of them.  
A red-headed man was leaning against the bar, downing another shot to try and subdue the absolute _throbbing_ at his temples.  
What were the lyrics saying? He tried to figure it out for approximately .3 seconds before giving up with an inaudible groan.  
The pulsing lights did nothing to appease his growing frustration and annoyance. _Why_ was he even here? Oh, yeah. Right. Rukia- he winced at the thought of the midget, resolving angrily to destroy her car or replace her lube with glue or something- had somehow convinced him that getting out and in the 'gay scene' would help him come to terms (grudgingly) with his budding sexuality. He hadn't really paid much thought to it before, but the way Rukia squealed when he'd (grudgingly) told her why he didn't want to date her should have warned him it would soon become a big deal. He hadn't been paying attention to her reaction, either.  
Ichigo'd been to relieved that she left doomsday!mode that he couldn't even be properly wary of how fast she flashed from "I WILL KILL YOU." In a demonic voice (to Ichigo, at least) to "OMG LET's GO SHOPPING TOGETHER, Eeeaaak." He'd point blank refused, of course.  
"Damn." He cursed to himself, under his breath. "Girl's can be scary as fuck sometimes."  
The red-head slung back another shot- he had no idea what the fuck it was, but it helped kill the relentless ache behind his eyes. Honestly, the rabid rainbow strobes were worse than his now (how many shots had it been so far? One... two... whatever, somewhere after nine) confirmed (_definitely confirmed) _hangover would be.  
He sighed and reached for another one. His hand met empty space. Lips shortening into a scowl, Ichigo realized he'd drank the last one. Damnit.  
And the bartender was busy with some kid, so- wait. Ichigo's head swiveled around and for just a second his vision blurred drunkenly.  
When it cleared, his Hero Complex went mad. There was an honest to the gods _kid_ arguing- he recoiled at a well-placed insult- colorfully. Well then. Ichigo blinked once before heaving himself off the support the bar gratefully offered and swaggering tipsily over.  
"What the hell are you doing here, kid?"  
This was not the right thing to say. At all.  
"I'm fucking twenty-three!" The little- literally, the kid couldn't be taller than 4' 11"- brat exploded. Now that Ichigo was looking judiciously, he was startled to see that the kid had _white_ hair. Not gray, not silver, but...  
"This I.D. is so fake; I don't even know how you got in here." The aforementioned bartender of the well-known club, _Court Guard 11, _scoffed, shoving the laminated card back to the kid's chest. The boy emitted a growl that almost had Ichigo backing away it was so... predatory.  
"I mean, no way that's your natural hair color." The large man behind le bar continued bravely, even chuckling a little. "Nice try, though."  
The universe shuddered once, nearly imperceptivity (In an easily-overlooked shop far, far downtown, a man in a truly (debatably) deplorable white-and-green-striped hat looked up in what could have been either concern or mild humor- we're still not quite sure which), as Ichigo and the as of yet unnamed 'kid' simultaneously swiveled around to face the beefy bartender with matching annoyance marks ticked near their temples.  
It was a sore subject, obviously.  
"It's on the damned card, so it's his real hair color." Ichigo defended angrily, feeling his chances of getting more alcohol slip further and further downwards as his anger sparked to new levels.  
He seriously needed a cigarette.  
The brat- Ichigo squinted to see the name on the identification- no, _Toshiro_ looked at him in slight shock. Ichigo pretended not to notice as those blue eyes roamed over his face, revealing the amusement their host felt about his own bright-orange hair, and then flicked decisively... lower. Slowly.  
Damn, he was not drunk enough for this.  
"You know what?" Toshiro said coldly, ice in his tone almost palpable, facing the bartender once more. He did not smile. "Fuck you."  
And with that, he turned and walked away. Ichigo's eyes, entirely without his permission, watched the way the tight bluejeans hugged the brat's ass as he swayed away, and noted with a familiar hunger the distinct way in which his black, collared shirt contrasted with his ice pale skin and shockingly white hair.  
He _really_ wasn't drunk enough for the mad, mad plan dancing its way into being in his mind, but it was forming without his say-so and Ichigo was known for his reckless decisions. _But_... He grabbed a full drink containing who-knows-what from the bar and downed it in one. It was strong; it smarted..._Now I am.__  
_He fished in his pockets for a few seconds before slapping down two twenties for everything he'd consumed in the last forty-five minutes or so. And then he ran after the kid.  
_Please let him really be twenty three, Please let him really be twenty three, PleasePleasePlease..._  
He made it through the sea of sweaty, unappealing men on the dance floor easily enough (he only had to slug one guy for the wandering groping him, compared to the six or seven when he was coming in) and slammed through the doors, panting. The cool night air was harsh on his lungs, but he drug in each one with relish even as his throat protested the freezing gasps.  
The redhead looked around hurriedly, but... even the street was empty, devoid of cars. His shoulders slumped visibly. Damn, and he'd been so hoping...  
"Looking for someone?" A cool, aloof and already familiar voice asked. Ichigo whipped around so fast his vision blurred for the second time that night. Ugh, maybe the extra alcohol was a bad idea after all. At this rate, he wouldn't even _remember _tonight.  
A blur of black, white and denim cleared to reveal a smirking (supposedly) twenty-three year old leaning casually against the opening of the alley beside _Court Guard 11_.  
The blue eyes practically _glew_ as the white haired youth took in Ichigo's presence, a gaze that Ichigo suddenly realized held to much knowledge and wisdom and _experience_ to be thirty, much less twenty-three. How could he have mistaken this kid for... well.. a kid?  
He hung around Rukia all the time and never doubted her age although she barely cleared 5"1'! So who was he to judge?  
_Oh please, please let him be at least over eighteen._  
Ichigo, twenty-two himself, could only hope. The redhead really, _really_ did not want to be on the run from the police, _again_- Don't ask. Just...don't. Let's just say it involved Renji, Hedgehogs, duct tape, an ice cream truck, two ambulances, three months of hiding out in Rukia's brother's mansion (NEVER AGAIN.) and such a large amount of explosives that Ichigo _still_ wasn't sure about how they were procured (and frankly he wasn't sure he _wanted _to know) and be done with it.  
The kid raked those ice-fire eyes over his body once again, and Ichigo- new to the, how had Rukia put it? Gay scene- hoped he wasn't mistaking the invitation for contempt.  
The way the boy was leaning against the wall was almost provocative. Ichigo couldn't tear his eyes away for the life of him.  
And then-  
"You want to go somewhere else? This place sucks anyways." The redhead was startled at the words that came unbidden from his mouth, could feel the mortification getting ready to ensure he not leave the house again any time soon for any reason. To his extreme shock, he watched the white-haired kid.. boy.. man... whatever, _Toshiro_... considering it.  
He still didn't smile, but Ichigo's drunken mind soared when he nodded his head ever so slightly. To this day, he still swears it's the alcohol that made him grab Shiro by the hand and drag him to...  
As they entered the quaint little shop a block away, Ichigo heard a distinct but strangled noise from behind him and turned to see Toshiro half choking on thin air. Eyes watery, he looked up with vivid anger into Ichigo's innocently concerned brown eyes.  
"Why the _hell_ would you lead me to a friggen sweet's shop. Have you gone mental?"  
Drunken Ichigo, usually so stoic and uncaring found the sarcasm he needed with slight difficulty. He wanted to pout.  
"Well, what did you expect?" He shot back, raising a strawberry eyebrow accusingly.  
"Well, I... I mean... Just... Not _this._" Toshiro actually blushed as he spluttered, averting his gaze sharply and looking emotionlessly to the side. He obviously wasn't willing to admit that he'd been expecting a cheap motel room and a quick fuck, not if Ichigo wasn't, his icy confidence completely shattered by the accusation.  
"Chill." The redhead murmured, too drunk to comprehend the irony of it. "I just wanted something to sober up a little and this place has coffee."  
Toshiro visibly relaxed at this, Ichigo saw, but his scowl became even more pronounced as he took in his surroundings.  
"I don't even know your name." The kid muttered in a distinctly disturbing kid-like way, scuffing his shoe nervously on the ground.  
"Ichigo Kurosaki." He introduced readily enough. Toshiro's eyes slammed upwards in surprise and suspicion, widening as he realize he'd uttered the words aloud, and that Ichigo hadn't taken them for a cross between rhetorical and sarcastic. The kid was slowly starting to panic. One night stands did _not _include the sharing of last names or last minute coffee's before mattress fun time.  
"Toshiro Hitsugaya." The white-haired... main... said finally, grudgingly pushing each syllable past frozen lips. He was already starting to regret this...  
An inkling made its way into the berry's mind as they walked up to the counter and try as he might to dismiss the incredibly theory... No... Couldn't be...  
"Do you... not like sweets or something?" Ichigo asked once his midnight caffeine order had been placed and the worker went off to prepare it.  
"No, as a matter of fact, I do _not._ I don't see how that's any of your concern, though." The shorter of the two replied frostily. Ichigo blinked in disbelief before an idea occurred, which only became more pronounced after he got his coffee- to go, after an incredulous look from his soon to be bed-buddy-and it worked it's sobering magic on him.  
How could anyone not like sweets? He wondered, eyeing the stoic midget beside him as they walked the short way to Ichigo's apartment, conveniently placed nearby as if some random, lifeless fanfiction author had screwed with the nature of Karakura town to throw in a gay bar three blocks away from it for easier PWP.  
Ichigo couldn't fathom it. He could understand not liking certain things, but sweets in general?  
Challenge. Accepted.  
The boy was already scowling and belatedly rethinking this whole thing. Apparently, Toshiro had gotten the only sentimental fool in the entire city. What kind of twisted fuck takes his one night stand to a candy shop- just because Toshiro was the size of a child, he liked candy? Was that it- before taking him home?  
At least he _has_ a home, Toshiro figured, trying desperately not to recall the last time Hinamori had coerced him into trying to get laid. Momo was still on his shit-list for _that_ disastrous shindig.  
Ichigo pulled open the doors to _Ryoka_ and held it open for Toshiro, who rolled his eyes at the 'chivalry.' Together, they made their way to the elevator. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow while they waited for it to arrive, and Ichigo's returning grin made his knees weak.  
Maybe he hadn't chosen so badly after all...  
Ichigo was too nervous to do anything but grin at Toshiro as the lift took it's usual _forever_ to come when someone needed it. What if it broke? What if they had to take the stairs? What if it broke with them _in_ it.  
Oh gods this had the potential to go horribly wrong. Luckily, the elevator arrived then and took them to the top with nothing more troublesome than a prevailing awkward silence.  
Ichigo tried hard not to think about what they were about to do. I mean, sure he'd had sex with men before, but never someone he didn't know beforehand. This was all knew to him, and the three attempts before were fairly disastrous.  
Renji had left half way through the first time, saying he loved ichigo, really, he did... but he just couldn't. He wasn't wired that way. The second time, with Grimmjow, had been enjoyable but... rough. The dude clawed like a cat, and they were never more than acquaintances anyways, with Grimmjow working at Ichigo's favorite game-renting shop...  
And that time with Urahara?  
Ichigo preferred not to remember that rather... interesting... night. Finally, they hit his floor and he almost ran from the elevator.  
He regained his cool near his door and turned the key flawlessly in it's lock. The door twisted open easily enough. Thank gods he'd tidied up earlier...  
Toshiro walked in the door behind him, not even knowing what to expect at his point. To his surprise the apartment was spacious and clean... it had a shockingly 'home'y feel to it for a temporary place of living. The white haired man's relief was shortlived, however, when he noticed the man on the couch.  
He scowled once more, knowing it had been to good to be true.  
"Damnit, Renji! Get out of my house!" Ichigo yelled, suddenly right behind him. The redhead in question jumped awake, hastily standing up.  
"It's not my fault!" He quickly defended, preparing to launch into a story about Rukia and her cruel misgivings. Renji is easily distracted, though. It will be the death of him someday.  
"Who's the kid?" He asked, jerking his thumb over towards Toshiro.  
And for once, Ichigo didn't have to throw Renji out. Toshiro, in a bare minute, had him running. Ichigo regarded the panting man in front of him with respect and... a growing desire. He walked up behind Toshiro, plan firmly snapping into place. His front melded seamlessly to the white-haired man's back and his lips found the shorter male's ear enticingly.  
"Bedroom's the second door on the right." Ichigo whispered.  
Toshiro maintained all the dignity of an uninterested ice prince as he stalked forwards to the sexy-time room in question. Ichigo followed shortly thereafter, pausing only to stop by the kitchen for questionable items.  
Whipped cream and chocolate sauce were chief among them.  
Ichigo closed the door with his foot and turned to see... Toshiro lying in boxers on his bed, propped up on his elbows and eyeing Ichigo with unchecked lust. He didn't even seem to notice the canister and bottle the redhead deposited on the bedside table. In fact, the only time the brats eyes noticed anything but the way Ichigo moved as he came to bed was when Ichigo straightened from the bedside table with a thing of lube in his grasp.  
His blue eyes burned all the brighter for it, and Ichigo crawled on to the bed. The berry was amused at the shock he felt from Toshiro when the first thing he did was issue a soft, gentle kiss. It was returned, but the boy under him quickly turned annoyed.  
For the second time, he growled. Like the first time, Ichigo felt his warmth stir in his stomache. It was a sexy sound, and he had to hold back from ravishing the brat.  
"I'm not going to break, Kurosaki." He snapped.  
Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise, and then he chuckled.  
"I'm treating you no different than I would anyone else, Toshiro. And-" He paused to delve a quick, dipping kiss to his navel, "- You're in my bed; would it kill you to call me by my first name."  
At first, Ichigo felt Shiro's scowl burning a hole in the side of his head. All that changed when he ripped down the annoyingly plain blue boxers he was wearing.  
"Ichigo!" Toshiro gasped despite himself, as the cold air hit his manhood mercilessly. It sprang to attention at the... erm.. attention. Ichigo grinned into the flesh of his inner thigh before nipping gently- maddeningly- at the delicate skin there and consequently tearing a shuddering moan from the boy underneath him.  
Toshiro practically _writhed_ when Ichigo took the length of him into his mouth. Ichigo, to his credit, gave his first blowjob greatly. And _no, _it wasn't because of the tips Byakuya had tried to tell him over dinner during the despicable three months, either. Because that never happened. Ichigo never heard those words. DenialdenialDenialDenial.  
He lapped his tongue greedily around the head of Toshiro's erection, sucking lightly in a teasing manor before taking as much as he could without gagging.  
Toshiro almost lost himself in the pleasure, one-night-stand routine be _damned._ Ichigo made sure of that, and reached over when he thought his captive was distracted enough.  
The white haired brat jumped about a foot in the air as the cold foam hit his skin, much to Ichigo's dismay.  
"_What the bloody hell are you doing!_" He all but shrieked. Toshiro did not shriek. He did _not._ He was merely aghast.  
Ichigo, in a severely OOC manor, ignored the midget. He pulled his lips free from Toshiro's straining cock with a wet 'pop' and ran them up his stomach instead, moaning as his tongue trailed over the cream along the way.  
Toshiro, damnit, was _not_ turned on by this. Or so he tried to convince himself. In truth he had never felt more alive as Ichigo's tongue struck him, every time feeling like an electric jolt, a blackcat of sexual desire being thrown on his torso. Each little lick drove him mad with pleasure and as Ichigo reached his nipples he broke.  
"Ichigo!" He moaned shamelessly, grinding against the fully clothed male as the torturous tongue wrapped around the pink nub. Ichigo felt the body beneath him gasp raggedly as he bit down _just so..._  
Holy shit, the red head thought. Toshiro lifted up insistently and was now tugging at his clothes like a man possessed. It was like somebody- him, most likely- had thrown some light switch on the boy and now... Cool, long white fingers made quick work of his shirt but fumbled with the button of his jeans.  
Toshiro let loose a frustrated whine when the button refused to come loose, giving Ichigo what was probably meant to be a look of irritation but came off as pouty and tempting as hell.  
"Ichigo." Toshiro panted, managing to glare this time. "If you don't get you _goddamned pants off-"__  
_Ichigo smirked, darting forwards and pressing a hot but chaste kiss to Shiro's mouth before complying. Toshiro fell back against the mattress, amusedly exasperated, as Ichigo shed each layer. He himself was completely naked and _had_ been but nooo, Ichigo has to make everything difficult.  
Warm, large hands grabbed Shiro's waist suddenly and a tantalizing body was looming over his, just out of reach. Those delectable abs...  
Ichigo's expression was positively smoldering, brown eyes holding his captive instantly as the pink lips descended to his own with a single minded focus. Toshiro had never been kissed so thoroughly and doubted he ever would be again.  
Once more that sinful mouth trailed lower, pausing to plant strategic kisses, licks and bites on pale skin as he descended. Toshiro, Ichigo noted with bride, was shuddering at this point, trying to hid his desire even as it pressed against the redheads belly button temptingly.  
Ichigo couldn't resist another delve down into his cute belly button, reaching one hand up to tweak a perky little nipple and draw another sensual sound from the would-be stoic individual.  
"Toshiro." Ichigo whispered against his soft belly, placing a sweet kiss there. Shiro's eyes fluttered, a pink tint appearing on his already flushed cheeks. Ichigo nearly laughed- what did he have to be embarrassed about. He pulled back up to kiss him once... twice... once more, lingering this time, tongues intertwining in a dance older than either of them were or claimed to be by thousands of years.  
Ichigo brought a hand up from Shiro's thigh to cup his cheek and then to his lips when he moved to torture the boy's ear lobe.  
"You are beautiful." He decided gently, murmuring it into the sensitive flesh behind the white haired boy's ear. That, accompanied by his next command of, "Suck." had Toshiro's face aflame, but he did as he was told for once and wrapped his clever tongue around the three digits pressed against his lips, coating them liberally. Ichigo groaned at the feeling of the skillful, cute pink tongue ravaging his fingers and tried to think through the pleasure.  
He was so distracted by his task that he didn't notice a gloriously naked Ichigo reaching for the chocolate syrup with his free hand.  
Finally, Ichigo gently pulled his fingers free and before Toshiro could complain or react, flipping him over. Suddenly Toshiro was spinning, bewildered, and his stomach hit the mattress with a 'oof'. He tensed up almost immediately at the feel of Ichigo's hands on his ass, gently separating his 'other' set of cheeks.  
"Relax." Ichigo said into the skin of one, biting playfully. Toshiro jumped out of his skin, but he was being strangely obedient today and complied.  
What was he...?  
Something cold, sticky and wet dripped down his crack and Toshiro squirmed violently. He was almost loathe to ask but-  
"What the hell was that?" He demanded, though he had the sneaking suspicion that he already knew...  
Ichigo predictably ignored him like he hadn't asked at all, following the trail of chocolate with what could only be his tongue. The wet muscle slipped into his hole briefly, earning Ichigo a pleasure-filled moan, before lapping upwards again.  
Ichigo grinning to himself before covering his fingers in the chocolaty goodness and slowly raising them around to Toshiro's lips, dropping a bit on his flawless back on the way up.  
"Suck." He commanded hoarsely once more, and Toshiro did, much to his surprise.  
Toshiro opened his lips and the wet fingers slipped inside again, only this time...  
Oh. Oh, my. Pleasure blossomed on his tongue and he moaned around the digits at the incredible taste. Damnit Ichigo.  
Using chocolate during sex is an underhanding way of making someone appreciate it. But he couldn't think that, couldn't think anything other than 'Mmmh.' or 'Ohmigods.'  
But then the chocolaty goodness vanished and something wet prodded at his entrance. To distracted by the rare treat- for him- Toshiro barely paid ichgio's finger, and then fingers, any mind until the stretching became painful. He had only seconds to registered the slow burning ache before Ichigo curled all three fingers and-  
"ICHIGO!" Toshiro cried. Ichigo licked up the drops of chocolate on Shiro's back, unconcerned with how his lover cried out. The tight, hot wetness surrounding his fingers was too tempting, too amazing. He had to torture Toshiro some more or he'd come much to quickly for either of them.  
And so he did. Ichigo stretched, scissored and curled his fingers until Shiro was past ready, past stretched and _grinding_ back onto them. Finally, he started begging.  
"Please, Ichigo. PleasePleasePleasePlease stop t-teasing-" Suddenly, the fingers once again vanished and just as quickly, Ichigo thrust deep inside, causing the 'me' of his finished sentence to come out as a long, drawn out, high pitched squeak. "-t-teasing _MEE!"_  
Toshiro came down from the sound with a low, carnal groan that matched Ichigo's own.  
"Oh, gods, Shiro." Ichigo panted, nearly overwhelmed. He was dying not being able to move, a hungry kid trapped in a chocolate factory but unable to eat any.  
Their sweaty bodies were slicked together, Ichigo's hands on Shiro's hips to pull him up for leverage. He'd slid all the way home immediately and _knew_ better to move before Shiro was used to him but couldn't help the slight rocking of his hips. Before he knew it, he'd brushed something amazing in Toshiro and the brat _moaned_ out loud and desperate and tightened every muscle he had on Ichigo's impending dick.  
"Damn." Ichigo cursed reverently at the truly amazing feel of it. He took that as an 'okay, go ahead' sign from the boy underneath him and pulled slowly out until just the head remained.  
"GODDAMNIT ICHI-CHiGO YOU WILL-OHMIGOD- FUCK ME RIGHT THIS IN_stance!_" Once more the end was drawn out, a particularly gratifying _scream_ this time as the frustrated youth _demanded _and got what he wanted.  
Ichigo slammed in, fast and hard and kept that pace up until Toshiro was gasping and moaning and panting every other instant like a well-trained whore. Oh, but then things were spinning again and suddenly Shiro was on top without Ichigo having pulled out during the switch and holy shit he slipped that much more _deeper_ at the sudden position. It burned so amazingly at the rim of his ass to be stretched so much and Toshiro loved every second of it, even the burning of his abs as they got a full scale work out, and the screaming of his calf muscles as he _rode _the strawberry man below him, taking pleasure as he gave it and giving as good as he got. The air was full of his name, broken into syllables and that _insufferable_ shortening to 'Shiro' that was so _sexy_ coming from those lips, that strong jaw, that delectably tanned skin.  
Ichigo leaned up, hands on Shiro's ass now to help lift and _slam_ him down, the white haired delicacy's dick bobbing up and down as he moved. He pressed broken kisses all over Shiro's chest, gasping appreciations of his beauty and skill as he did so, and when Ichigo felt the heat pooling uncontrollably in his gut he sank his teeth into Shiro's shoulder and _groaned_ as he came, the sound muffled.  
Toshiro couldn't take it.  
The long, slow strokes and the fast, hard ones- Ichigo was filling him, kissing him, showering him with praises and when he finally _bit_ down, holding Shiro still as he filled him with his seed, Shiro couldn't help it and couldn't help blushing as he came himself at the feeling of the warm wetness coating his insides.  
It so shouldn't be a turn on, but he couldn't help it. They stayed there like that, not moving, for an immeasurably long period of time.  
And then Ichigo had to open his mouth and ruin it, but Toshiro was used to it by now.  
"So." The berry purred into his skin as he kissed and licked the marks he left in Shiro's shoulder apologetically, "Do you like sweets _now?_"  
Toshiro had, despite the sated tiredness after fucking so viciously, moved like a tiger and tried to drown him in chocolate syrup.

Oh gods I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. So, if anybody's actually reading this, this chapter's dedicated to you. You are amazing. And to you bleach Nazi's out there, I'm sorry for mangling the character's heights. This is a work of fiction in which Toushiro isn't 4'4" and Rukia isn't Four nine. Ichigo is still five nine though. Is it that obvious i don't know whether to put quotation marks or apostrophes' beside the numbers? Which is it anyways, 4'4" or 4"4'. I can never tell, though I assume it's the first. Whatever.  
Does anybody out there still love me?  
Yes, I am desperate.  
Hichigo: We realize that.**  
**Me: Why are you here? *Is merely curious***  
**Hichigo: ! Yeah right Ima stick around to watch The King bugger the Ice Prince!**  
**Me:... fair enough. Jealous much? *Obviously does not ship HichiIchi why would you assume that lalalallallaaa***  
**Hichigo: Me? Bitch please. Scroll back up and finish the damn story. What kind of author makes the authors note half way through the work?**  
**Me: ONE WHO IS VERY METICULOUS AND DOESNT WANT TO FORGET THE DETAILS OF HER CONFESSION, AND ONE WHO DOES NOT QUITE KNOW HOW TO INCORPERATE SWEETS INTO THE SEX SCENE YET. One who wonders if flavored lube counts? One who can imagine Rukia sneaking a tube of it into ichigo's pants...**  
**Hichigo: O_O scoffs to hide fear. Flavored lube doesn't count.**  
**Me: Well then. I'll just have to wrack my brain for the answer. *Sniffles.* My creativity needs a challenge anyways. (PS. I'm sorry about the cliche sexy time food)

(Finished with story now)  
YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH WORK I PUT INTO THIS! I AM EXHAUSTED AND IT IS TWO AM!


End file.
